Una combinacion extraña
by Mixer1927
Summary: se dice que la diversión y la oscuridad son totalmente diferentes, pero rara vez los opuestos se atraen ¿Qué sucedería si la diversión y la oscuridad se combinaran? ¿Cómo afectaría a los guardianes o a la humanidad o a otras criaturas? ¿les perjudicaría o beneficiaria? pero hay una pregunta que personalmente me atormenta ¿los dejaran estar juntos? mal summary pero les ruego que lea
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde como cualquier otra allí estaba Alejandra, con sus primos claro menores que ella, ella tenía 14 años, el que seguía 12 años llamado Emmanuel, después Mariel de 11 y otros tres pequeños de 7 años la mayor por meses era Linda, después Omar y finalmente Cristian. Los menores de 13 corrían como locos tenían mucha energía

Alejandra: YA BASTA- grito y todos se detuvieron y dejaron de gritar

Emmanuel: ashhh ya vas a empezar de aguafiestas

Alejandra: siéntense se los ruego por favor

Mariel: ¿y si no queremos que?- dijo retadoramente

Alejandra: o si no el coco vendrá por ustedes

Emmanuel: no nos puedes engañar EL COCO NO EXISTE

Alejandra: AHHHH CLARO QUE EXISTE INCLUSO TIENE FAMILIA QUE DESATARA EL MIEDO POR TODO EL MUNDO

Mariel: ahí aja quien te va a creer y si es verdad, cuéntanos la historia del coco

Emmanuel: no puede porque no existe dicho personaje

Alejandra: pues si existe les contare la historia (hagan de cuenta que aquí empieza el relato)

Hace mucho tiempo atrás en un reino muy lejano vivía una hermosa princesa llamada Aurora, reinaba con gracia y sabiduría, y con la ayuda de un hada inmortal, Malefica, pasaron los años Aurora murió y Malefica se quedó sola, la tristeza la consumía poco a poco sentía enojo y tristeza por haber perdido a Aurora, mucho pero mucho tiempo después conoció a un hombre de pelo negro dientes grises y ojos amarillos, Pitch Black, o como todos lo conocemos El Coco, Pitch acababa de ser derrotado por los guardianes y probablemente se pregunten quienes son los guardianes, bueno, nosotros los conocemos como Santa Claus, El Conejo de Pascua, El Hada de los Dientes y Sandman y no olvidemos al más joven Jack Frost. Pitch quería tomar venganza, pero sobre todo a Jack, invito a Malefica a ejecutar su malvado plan, ella se dejó llevar por el enojo de la muerte de Aurora que acepto ambos unieron fuerzas y desgraciadamente el mundo callo en la oscuridad de puro milagro los guardianes sobrevivieron igual que otras criaturas y espíritus inmortales. Pitch y Malefica se enamoraron o eso creían y tuvieron una hija, ojos verdes con tonos amarillos como los de su madre y cabello negro muy negro, la llamaron Elsa; pasaron los años niños de todo el mundo le temían al Coco y a su familia para la mala suerte de Elsa creció aislada todos los niños con los que trataba convivir le temían, ella no quería ser temida, sus padre la regañaba y de vez en cuando le daba uno que otro golpe o así lo consideraba el cuándo nosotros lo llamamos golpizas, mientras que su madre trataba de estimularla, animarla y reflexionar con ella; mientras los guardianes planeaban y planeaban la forma en la que el mundo ya no viviera en oscuridad, para hacer que el asombro, la esperanza, los recuerdos, los sueños y la diversión volvieran tenían que planear algo pero al parecer planear no serviría de nada, así que tuvieron que reunir a otros espíritus criaturas para poder vencer a Pitch y a su familia, tomo años planear una técnica y finalmente planearon algo perfecto, aquí es donde la historia comienza.

Era el cumpleaños número 21 de Elsa, paseaba por Burgess veía a niños gritando cada vez que la veían ella solo ponía mala cara o los espantaba aun mas y seguía caminando ya estaba acostumbrada a no ser aceptada por los demás, iba a la guarida de su padre llego y no encontró a nadie.

Elsa: ¿padre?... ¿Padre?- al no recibir respuesta solo renegó- ashhh ni siquiera tiene la decencia de acordarse de mi cumpleaños ME LARGO DE AQUÍ- al salir de la cueva se encontró con un chico de cabellos blancos, ojos azules, delgado y piel blanca como la nieve- ¿Quién… quien eres… tu?- dijo poniéndose en guardia

¿?: eso te pregunto a ti

Elsa: Elsa Black, hija de Pitch Black y Malefica ahora dime quien eres

¿?: lo siento no te lo puedo decir hasta luego- se abrió un hoyo en el suelo y Jack cayo y el hoyo se cerro

Elsa: ESPERA NO ME DIJISTE TU NOMBRE- ya era tarde pasaron unas horas y ya estaba de vuelta en su hogar- YA VINE

Maléfica: que bueno ¿Qué tal tu dia?- dijo su madre en ese tono tan serio que tenia

Elsa: que ánimo, pues normal espantando niños ya sabes lo de siempre

Pitch: oh que sorpresa- dijo sarcásticamente

Elsa: por cierto padre encontré a un tipo tratando de entrar a tu guarida

Maléfica: ¿a si? ¿y cómo era?

Elsa: bueno, debo de admitir que era bastante atractivo cabello blanco, ojos azules, piel blanca delgada y no traía zapatos

Pitch: RAYOS, Elsa hazme un favor

Elsa: ¿Qué quieres?

Pitch: haz que se una a nosotros convéncelo de que la oscuridad es buena, si es necesario enamóralo haz lo que sea con tal de que se una a nosotros

Maléfica: ¿QUE? ¿ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?

Pitch: es una idea brillante claro siempre y cuando no hayas echado algo a perder dime ¿le dijiste de quien eres hija?

Elsa: si…- respondió con algo de duda

Pitch: QUE ESTUPIDA ERES- grito dándole una cachetada tirándola- ¿QUE ACASO NO PIENSAS ANTES DE ACTUAR?- grito levantándola violentamente del brazo- AHORA QUIERO QUE VALLAS Y LE MIENTAS Y LE DIGAS QUE ESTAS TERRIBLAMENTE CONFUNDIDA- la jalo del cabello y la empujo contra el suelo, ella solo lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

CON LOS EX- GUARDIANES

Jack entraba a la guardia de Norte, aunque ya estaba muy dañada aun servía

Norte: JACK, que bueno que llegaste ¿hiciste lo que te dijimos?

Jack: no, pero…- fue interrumpido por Norte

Norte: ESTUPENDO, Hombre de la Luna dijo queque teníamos que estar todos reunidos

Jack: ¿para qué?- empezó a salir un cristal del viejo y maltratado suelo un cristal- ¿Qué hace?

Norte: elige a los que pueden ayudarnos a vencer a Pitch y su familia- apareció una espada que parecía estar en llamas- un entrenador de dragones- después un radiante sol- la guardiana de la primavera- después una hermosa flor- la guardiana del verano- después una linda hoja- la guardiana del otoño- y finalmente un hermoso copo de nieve- y la guardiana del invierno

Jack: ¿no querrás decir "el guardián del invierno"?

Norte: no se refiere a ti Jack sino a alguien más

DE VUELTA CON ELSA

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia la guarida de su padre aunque muy molesta por lo sucedido

Elsa: no tiene ningún derecho a golpearme de esa manera, y si hay un plan que tenga la decencia de decírmelo pero claro yo tengo la culpa de todo- de repente se detuvo- NO ES JUSTO- estiro el brazo y lo movió rápidamente e inmediatamente un árbol se congelo ella miro sus manos espantada- ¿yo… yo hice eso?

¿?: Bravo querida, así lograremos nuestro objetivo- dijo una voz conocida detrás de ella

Elsa: ¿Qué quieres?- dijo sin voltear

CONTINUARA…

CHAN CHAN… ok primero van a decir "NO HAS TERMINADO UNA Y YA QUIERES HACER OTRA" y después "¿QUE RAYOS TIENE QUE VER MALEFICA EN ESTA HISTORIA?" y les diré que vi una imagen donde Pitch Jack y Hada estaban en el cine viendo Malefica y Pitch estaba con cara de enamorado, al principio no me llamo la atención pero me compraron la película de Malefica y me gusto mucho y conforme la película iba avanzando tuve varias ideas fue como una bomba de creatividad ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

SALUDOS Y ADIOS


	2. ocultarnos

Elsa volteo y era su padre quien estaba con una gran sonrisa al parecer de satisfacción

Pitch: nada pequeña, solo quiero felicitarte

Elsa: que extraño de ti, por lo general me humillas y dices que soy una inútil

Pitch: puedes dejar de serlo ¿sabes cómo?

Elsa: ¿Cómo?

Pitch: ese hombre que hoy conociste, por un tiempo trato de asesinarnos a tu madre y a mí, y ahora que te conoce el junto con otras personas trataran de acabar contigo, ahora con este poder que tienes podrás hacer que el confié en ti, entonces tendrás dos opciones uno acabar con el o dos hacer que se una a nosotros

Elsa: ¿y desde cuándo te preocupas por mi?

Pitch: pequeña, todos dependemos de ti, las vidas de los humanos y los niños

Elsa: lo hare, iré a tu guarida y si vuelve hare lo que tú me ordenas padre

Pitch: esa es mi hija, ahora ve- Elsa se fue

CON LOS GUARDIANES…

Norte: muy bien bienvenidos al polo norte- dijo a ahora a otras cuatro personas o espiritus

¿?: y porque nos llamaron- pregunto una chica rubia de larga cabellera, al parecer era la guardiana del verano (me confundí así que el sol representa el verano y la flor la primavera)

Norte: hombre de la Luna nos dijo que ustedes nos ayudarían a vencer a Pitch y a su esposa

¿?: ahhhh, yo creía que ustedes trabajaban solos- dijo una chica de pelo castaño atado en dos trenzas con pecas y ojos azules, al parecer la guardiana de la primavera

Jack: respecto a la esposa, no es la única

Hada: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Jack: hoy fui a la antigua guarida de Pitch y encontré a una chica linda, pelo negro y ojos verdes aunque se veían extraños como también con tonos de amarillos, le pregunte que quien era y me dijo que era… la hija de Pitch y Malefica

¿?: ¿Qué? ¿Pitch tiene una hija?- pregunto desconcertada la chica de cabellera roja y alborotada al parecer guardiana del otoño

Conejo: por lo que nos dice Frost, si pero hay algo que no me agrada no del todo

¿?: ¿Qué es?- pregunto el chico castaño al parecer el entrenador de dragones

Conejo: falta la guardiana del invierno

¿?: se refería a Jack- dijo la castaña de dos trenzas

Jack: es guardiana no guardián

Norte: bueno dejando todo esto de lado por un momento ya que seremos compañeros de trabajo preséntense no sabemos sus nombres

¿?: mil disculpas Norte me llamo Anna y ya saben que soy la guardiana de la primavera y bla bla bla

¿?: yo soy Rapunzel guardiana del verano y me encantan los niños, animales, libros, etc.

¿?: yo soy Merida guardiana del otoño y pues me gustan las manzanas

¿?: mi nombre es Hipo no es un lindo nombre pero no me quejo

Norte: bueno ahora si a discutir el paradero de Pitch

Jack: bueno lo mas probable es que su guarida sea donde vive Maléfica

Norte: buen punto pero ¿Dónde esta?

Anna: bueno, yo cuando tenía pulso fui a un lugar donde había dos reinos uno normal y otro lleno de criaturas mágicas según yo esas tierras eran enemigas pero la reina de ese tiempo me dijo que estaban unidas pero cuando murió la guerra se desato de nuevo

Jack: ¿el punto es?

Anna: MAGIA, esa es la clave vamos a ese reino- todos tomaron sus medios de transporte y fueron guiados por Anna y llegaron al inmenso castillo ellos confiados de que nadie los vería pero fue lo que no paso, al aterrizar los atraparon inmediatamente y los llevaron con la reina una reina bonita pero no en el carácter físicamente era linda, pelo negro, ojos cafés oscuros, algo estatura media, de nombre se llamaba Margaret y su hermana igualmente de carácter a excepción que humillaba menos a sus súbditos que su hermana físicamente era también linda cabello rubio ojos cafés claros alta y delgada por nombre tenia Raquel.

Sirviente: su amjestad hemos encontrado a intrusos en nuestro reino

Margaret: TRAIGANLOS A MI- unos guardias trajeron a los héroes esposados y los arrodillaron ante Margaret pero por alguna razón tenían telas en la cara- jajajajajajaja- se empezó a reir sin razón algúna pero una risa siniestra y de pronto callo- asi que vinieron a mi reino quiero saber el motivo del porque- no hubo respuesta alguna- muy bien quítenles las telas- los guardias obedecieron y nuestros héroes tenían la cara descubierta ella vio asombrada al peliblanco del grupo- vaya, muy bien ahora si díganme los motivos de su visita

Hipo: hemos venido a buscar a una persona

Margaret: ¿Qué persona?

Anna: son motivos privados además nuestro único motivo era cruzar la barrera que dividía su reino

Margaret: jajajajaja por favor si hablan del páramo es imposible cruzarlo

Anna: claro que no es imposible y lo puedo comprobar

Margaret: por favor no traten de verme la cara

Jack: ok no es nuestro problema si no nos quiere creer aun así hallaremos la forma de escapar- alzo la voz

Margaret: tranquilo guapo, jamás dije que no los dejaría libres si vienen por razones estúpidas no tiene sentido alguno tenerlos como sirvientes, libérenlos- los guardias obedecieron y dejaron ir a las leyendas ellos al ser liberados se retiraron inmediatamente del castillo

Raquel: que estúpido ¿o no querida hermana?

Margaret: déjalos veras que al descubrir que no lo pueden atravesar regresaran implorando y los pondré a mis pies, pero mi objetivo principal es al de pelo blanco

Raquel: ¿a qué te refieres con objetivo principal?

Margaret: es demasiado atractivo, él es el que estará a mis pies mi belleza lo hará caer jajajajaja- rio siniestramente

Raquel: ¿de qué te ríes?

Margaret: yo se mis motivos-

El grupo corría apresurado al paramo llegaron y atravesaron el bosque que los separaba del reino al llegar allí estaba Maléfica

Maléfica: MUESTRENSE, NO TENGAN MIEDO ALGUNO, EN ESTE MOMENTO ME ENCUENTRO SOLA- el grupo salió a la luz y Maléfica se sorprendió al ver quiénes eran- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

Merida: venimos en paz, no queremos luchar venimos a averiguar algo que solo tú nos puedes responder

Maléfica: ¿de qué se trata?

Rapunzel: ¿acaso tienes una hija con Pitch?

Maléfica: ESO NO ES DE SU INCUMBENCIA, LARGENSE YA- les lanzo un hechizo y ellos se fueron- lo siento en verdad chicos pero si les digo la verdad esto no acabara bien- dijo para si misma; el grupo corría trataba de no llamar la atención pero su vestuario no ayudaba y estando lejos se detuvo exhausto

Anna: tenemos….. que … pasar…. Desa…percibidos

Jack: pero…. El … atuendo…no…no ayuda

Rapunzel: vamos al castillo podemos hacernos pasar como simples sirvientes- ya recuperándose del cansancio

Anna: si pero con calma por favor no quiero hablar con dificultad por favor- y se fueron caminando pero unos minutos después hablo- esperen los guardianes deben irse excepto Jack

Conejo: ¿Qué? ¿pero porque?

Anna: no es normal ver a un hada, un conejo un hombrecillo prácticamente hecho de arena dorada y un hombre de barba blanca enorme y aquí creo que si nos podrían ver

Norte: tiene razón, vámonos- y los guardianes se fueron

Merida: muy bien, vamos al castillo- aproximadamente pasaron dos horas y llegaron al castillo la reina solo los vio y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

Hipo: su majestad, queremos pedirle el privilegio de ser sus sirvientes

Margaret: me alegra que lo hayan pensado mejor, Dulce atiéndelos y dales ropa como la que tu traes

Dulce: si su majestad- los cinco chicos siguieron a la chica les dio ropa pero Jack tenia una pequeña duda

Jack: oye ¿sabes dónde está mi cayado? Es que me lo quitaron

Dulce: a si esta en su cuarto

Jack: a ok gracias- los guio a su habitación y la vieron y además de que ahí estaba el cayado de Jack era sorprendente lo malo es que tendrían que compartirla cayo la noche ya estaban los cinco para dormir a gusto pero no se acomodaban y finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo y al día siguiente iniciaron sus labores como sirvientes

CON ELSA….

Paso la noche tranquila no había señales de aquellas personas que su padre le había mencionado, despertó pero había algo distinto en ella, había un espejo en un lugar muy escondido se vio en el y noto que su pelo ya no era negro, era rubio platinado y sus ojos no eran los mismos eran de un azul hermoso pero un azul puro

Elsa: esto me gusta, es algo nuevo- abrió la palma de su mano y salió un hermoso copo de nieve- por fin mi padre estará orgulloso de mi

CONITUARA…

Katy: ¿personajes nuevos?

Yo: sip de mi loquita imaginación espero que les haya gustado este capitulo me voy Bye


	3. las apariencias engañan

CON LAS LEYENDAS…

Unos cocinaban, otros barrían, lavaban la ropa de la Reina y la princesa; Merida, Rapunzel y Anna, lavaban la ropa de las hermanas mientras Jack e Hipo cocinaban

Anna: estas dos manchan mucho su ropa- mientras tallaba con sus manos

Merida: y se supone que son princesas, creo que hasta yo soy mas delicada que ese par

Rapunzel: pero recuerden que tenemos que trabajar para ellas y en nuestros tiempos libres tratar de acercarnos al paramo

Anna: pero Malefica y Pitch no dejan que nos acerquemos ¿Qué tal si su hija nos mata a sangre fría?

Rapunzel: ni siquiera la conocemos, puede ser amable y amorosa

Anna: no, es decir, es hija de Pitch y Malefica, ellos no son muy amorosos que digamos

Merida: Anna tiene razón pero hay algo que me preocupa

Rapunzel: ¿de qué se trata?

Merida: la disque guardiana del invierno, eso es lo que me preocupa

Anna: cierto, se supone que el hombre de la Luna jamás se equivoca, pero la guardiana del invierno puede ser un mito o una simple bromita

Rapunzel: pero tu misma lo acaba de decir el Hombre de la Luna jamás se equivoca- llegaron Hipo y Jack- hola chicos ¿Qué tal e el puesto de chefs?

Jack: pésimo, es muy estresante hay un cocinero que te corrige por todo lo que haces y a Hipo lo estuvo felicitando cada cinco minutos

Hipo: tal vez porque yo no le avente la harina en la cara

Jack: la cocina necesitaba algo de diversión

Hipo: en fin ¿de que estaban hablando?

Anna: de la guardiana del invierno

Jack: hablando de brujería ¿hoy iremos al paramo?

Anna: mejor donde encontraste a esa tipa ¿Cómo se llama?

Jack: si no mal recuerdo Elsa

Anna: pues vamos donde la encontraste, y tratamos de hablar con ella o bueno yo me ofrezco, tu ya no te puedes presentar con ella

Jack: pues si, total ya terminamos nuestros deberes

Rapunzel: pues vamos- y emprendieron el vuelo hacia la antigua guarida de Pitch y se escondieron en unos arboles y de la vieja y destrozada cama, salio una mujer de cabellos rubios platinados, hermosos ojos azules, y piel blanca como la nieve- ¿Quién es ella?

Jack: no lo se, supongo que es Elsa pero ¿Qué le paso? Ayer que vine era de pelo negro y ojos verdes totalmente distinta

Anna: pues tiene pinta de guardiana del invierno

Hipo: no, es imposible que sea ella, seria imposible

Merida: vas Anna, preguntale

Anna: ¿yo porque?

Merida: porque tu fuiste la que se ofrecio, ahora vas- Anna salio de su escondite y se acerco a Elsa

Anna: ammmm ¿hola?- Elsa volteo

Elsa: aléjate de aquí- dijo fríamente

Anna: tranquila, solo quiero platicar un poco contigo

Elsa: ¿sobre qué?

Anna: no sé cómo quienes son tus padres, o si tu cabello es natural, has conocido a alguien nuevo estos días

Elsa: No es algo de tu incumbencia

Anna: vamos, digo pareces buena persona

Elsa: eres la primera en decirlo, todos hasta mi familia me desprecian, mi padre dice con frecuencia que no sirvo para nada

Anna: lo siento

Elsa: no tienes por qué disculparte, de hecho eres la primera con la que tengo una conversación, sin que salga corriendo

Anna: ¿Por qué debería de correr?

Elsa: desde pequeña todos me temen, no he tenido un solo amigo en mi vida

Anna: pues no estás sola puedes confiar en mí, me llamo Anna ¿y tú?

Elsa: Elsa, mucho gusto- dándole la mano en forma de saludo pero se oyó una voz masculina diciendo "ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE ES ELLA"- ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo seriamente

Anna: ¿a qué te refieres?- disimulando

Elsa: conozco esa voz

Anna: ¿Qué voz?

Elsa: ¿de dónde eres?

Anna: ¿perdón?

Elsa: ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

Anna: no trabajo para nadie y mis amigos son Hipo, Merida y Rapunzel

Elsa: ¿vienen contigo?

Anna: ….

Elsa: CONTESTA

Anna: ….. no- Elsa se percató de algo que nadie había contemplado

Elsa: esa ropa, la conozco, trabajas para…. LA REINA MARGARET

Anna: ¿Qué? No, no o bueno si, pero solo lavo su ropa, LO JURO

Elsa: ¿Cómo se si confiar en ti?

Anna: lo acabo de jurar

Elsa: buen punto, ok, te llevare de vuelta al reino pero hazme un favor

Anna: si claro

Elsa: hay un tipo de cabello blanco, ojos azules y piel blanca, si lo ves en el reino avísame

Anna: claro, lo hare, te avisare pero ¿para qué lo quieres encontrar?

Elsa: para que pueda pagar por lo que ha hecho

Anna: ¿Qué hizo?

Elsa: trato de matarme a mí y a mi familia, y mi padre exige venganza

Anna: no creo que sea tan grave

Elsa: no lo entiendes Anna, ese hombre estuvo a punto de matarnos- después se oyó un "JAMAS TRATE DE MATARTE" de voz masculina- esa voz otra vez

Anna: has de estar alucinando yo no oí nada, continua

Elsa: tienes razón, y debo de vencer a él y los tales guardianes, ahora todo depende de mí, la humanidad, el páramo, todo- después la voz masculina dijo "TU FAMILIA SOLO AMARGA A LA HUMANIDAD"

Anna: ¿QUIERES CERRAR LA BOCA JACK?- grito desesperadamente pero al percatarse de lo que había gritado, se tapó la boca rápidamente

Elsa: ¿con que Jack eh? Tengo una duda ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

Anna: ammmm ¿internet?

Elsa: que coincidencia y dime ¿tus amigos también saben su nombre?

Anna: no, claro que no- se empezó a poner nerviosa y Elsa la estaba empezando a acorralar

Elsa: mmmm te diré un secreto- abrió la palma de su mano y salió un hermoso copo de nieve- ¿ves este copo?- Anna solo asintió con la cabeza- mira fijamente- Anna miro y Elsa cerro rápidamente la palma de su mano y el copo se destruye- eso es lo que pasa con los que tratan de engañarme

Anna: guardiana del invierno…- susurro

Elsa: jaja no querida soy Elsa Black hija de Pitch Black y Malefica, y creo que empezare por una de las aliadas del tal Jack- la iba a atacar pero esta vez una voz femenina hablo

Merida: ESO SI NOSOTROS LO PERMITIMOS RUBIA- le lanzo una flecha que Elsa esquivo con agilidad pero dándole la oportunidad a Anna para escapar después un peliblanco salió de su escondite

Jack: y te diré algo lindura, la humanidad no depende de ti depende de nosotros- mientras los otros la rodeaban- ahora voltea a tu alrededor ves a la chica de dos trenzas- ella asintió- es Anna, guardiana de la primavera y tiene un puño que te puede golpear una y otra vez ¿ves a la rubia de cabello larguísimo?- ella asintió- es Rapunzel, guardiana del verano y tiene una sartén que en segundos te deja inconsciente ¿ves a la pelirroja?- ella asintió- tiene una puntería que jamás falla y herirte gravemente ¿ves al castaño y al dragón que está detrás de el?- ella asintió- es Hipo un GRAN entrenador de Dragones y el dragón es Chimuelo que puede rostizarte en minutos o segundos, como podrás notar te tenemos acorralada y tú no eres la única que puede hacer hielo, yo también así que ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Rendirte y dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo o resistirte y terminar mal por eso? Tú decides

Elsa: prefiero terminar mal, antes que traicionar a mi familia

Jack: ¿segura linda? Digo eres muy hermosa para terminar mal

Elsa: segura, estoy completamente segura

Jack: tú lo decidiste así- Rapunzel la amarro con su cabello mientras que Hipo saco su espada de fuego y Merida saco una cuerda la calentaron lo suficiente se la pasaron a Anna, Anna enredo la cuerda en los pies de Elsa, Rapunzel quito su cabello y ayudo a Anna a amarrarla en un minuto ya estaba atada y para colmo Jack hizo una ventisca provocando que cayera, terminando en el piso Jack se acercó a ella y la cargo, la llevaron al palacio, la pusieron en un costal y se la llevaron cargando, pero Dulce llego

Dulce: ¿Qué llevan allí?- señalando al costal

Merida: sabanas nuevas que…

Rapunzel: compramos en el pueblo

Dulce: ok- se fue y ellos se dirigieron a su habitación llegaron, cerraron la puerta y todas las ventanas, sacaron a Elsa del costal y la pusieron en una silla

Hipo: bueno, ¿ahora que?

Merida: dinos Elsa ¿Por qué quieres matar a Jack?

Elsa: trato de matar a mi familia

Jack: yo no trate de matar a nadie

Elsa: claro que si

Jack: no, pero es mejor que lo platiquemos en privado, chicos ¿pueden irse?

Rapunzel: si tú lo dices- salieron de la habitación y se quedaron Jack y Elsa solos

Elsa: ¿Qué rayos quieres? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes ir?

Jack: nada, solo quiero aclararte algo

Elsa: ¿Qué?

Jack: yo jamás trate de matar a tu padre, y yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que existías pero nuestra intención jamás fue lastimarlos

Elsa: ¿y para que mandaste a Anna? Si no querías herirme

Jack: solo era para convencerte de que estuvieras con nosotros, pero jamás lastimarte

Elsa: ¿y por qué querría estar con ustedes?

Jack: tú dices que siempre te han temido ¿quieres seguir siendo temida o ser una heroína para los niños y que no te vuelvan a temer?

Elsa:….

CONTINUARA…

**Listo por fin acabe jeje buenooooooo gracias por dejar reviews SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE CORAZON HASTA LA PROXIMA **

**SALUDOS Y ADIOS**


	4. un nuevo equipo

Elsa:…..

Jack: vamos Elsa, puedes ayudarnos de más y ser una gran aliada

Elsa: por más que quiera no puedo

Jack: ¿Por qué no?

Elsa: mi padre se decepcionaría de mí

Jack: pero ¿no dices que él te desprecia?

Elsa: pero es mi padre

Jack: pero…. ¿y tu madre? Digo ¿no crees que ella se sentiría orgullosa de ti?

Elsa: lo dudo

Jack: pero piénsalo ¿Qué prefieres? ¿El orgullo de tus padres o el de toda la humanidad?

Elsa:…. Acepto

Jack: felicidades linda, espera aquí voy a buscar a los demás- salió de la habitación

DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUES…

Ya todos estaban en la habitación

Jack: compañeros, buenas noticias, Elsa se unió a nosotros

Anna: ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿La besaste? ¿seduciste? Di la verdad Frost

Jack: a callar pequitas, utilice algo llamado reflexión

Merida: quisiera verte reflexionar, pero creo que tu cerebro se cansó en la última reflexión que hiciste

Jack: ja ja muy graciosa cabeza de león

Hipo: ya, ya bueno, ¿y luego?, además les recuerdo que nos falta la "guardiana del invierno"

Anna: ah si, la guardiana del invierno ahora

Elsa: no existe

Anna: ¿Quién dice?

Jack: podrías ser tu Elsa

Elsa: ¿yo? No digas tonterías Jack

Jack: ¿Por qué no? Es decir tienes poderes de hielo

Elsa: si pero no lo soy, además solo los ayudare y nada mas

Jack: si tú lo dices

Elsa: ok ¿ahora que?

Anna: ammm necesitamos un plan

Hipo: ESPEREN, primero hay que aclarar esto de la guardiana del invierno, para empezar ¿Cómo sería la guardiana del invierno?

Merida: ammmmm ¿fria?

Jack: obviamente es del invierno

Anna: Frost creo que a lo que Merida se refiere, es que no exprese sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, que sea fría en todos los sentidos

Hipo: exacto, y claro un tanto…

Rapunzel: callada, que realmente sea callada, y…

Anna: paciente, puede ser bondadosa, gentil, poderosa y letal

Jack: cabeza dura, hermosa, sexy, terca, indecisa, es Elsa

Elsa: ¿perdón?

Jack: lo que oíste- la temperatura empezó a bajar, mientras el se acercaba a ella

Elsa: ahhhhhh ¿con que derecho te atreves a decirme sexy eh insolente?- dijo molesta

Anna: ohhh yo no quiero terminar congelada, adiós- salió de la habitación

Jack: guardián del invierno linda, quien salvo a los niños de todo el mundo

Elsa: pues eso no lo dicen los niños Frost, además la última vez fuiste vencido ¿recuerdas?

Merida: aquí esta empezando a hacer frio, que se diviertan- se va corriendo de la habitación

Jack: por tu padre, que por cierto tiene razón en despreciarte

Elsa: y tuvo razón al decir que tú eres un inmaduro

Hipo: yo los dejo- se fue

Jack: si claro, pero por lo menos yo no soy despreciado por mi propio bando

Elsa: aja, pero yo tengo la suficiente madurez para no caer en tus malditos juegos

Jack: lo estás haciendo

Rapunzel: LA ROPA, SE ME OLVIDO LA ROPA- se fue

Elsa: cállate Frost- se empezó a tensar

Jack: ¿solo porque tú me lo mandas?

Elsa: no sigas, solo cierra la boca- salió una lagrima de sus ojos

Jack: ¿estas llorando?- se acercó a ella

Elsa: no, claro que no- trato de disimular pero no podía

Jack: ¿sabes cómo se puede resolver?- pregunto con una sonrisa

Elsa: se resuelve con las horas

Jack: pero ¿no quieres saber cómo se cura más rápido?

Elsa: no hay curas más rápidas

Jack: claro que las hay

Elsa: ¿ah sí? ¿Cuál?- dijo empezando a desesperarse

Jack: esta- se acerca a ella y la abraza

Elsa: ¿Qué es esto?

Jack: se llama abrazo, ¿nunca te han dado uno?

Elsa: no

Jack: ¿Qué hacían tus padres cada vez que llorabas?

Elsa: nada, pero me gusta esta sensación- se calmó, sus lágrimas cesaron

Jack: ¿verdad que es más efectivo que esperar?

Elsa: mucho más- Jack se separó de ella- bueno ¿Dónde dormiré?

Jack: mmmmmm pues todos dormimos en la misma cama, la reina no nos dio más

Elsa: genial- sarcasmo- espera un momento, ya sé que hare- en un momento formo una cama, se veía cómoda- listo, supongo que aquí- señalando a la cama, Jack quedo con la boca abierta

Jack: ¿co-cómo?- pregunto sorprendido

Elsa: primera, no te lo diré, segunda- se acerca peligrosamente a el- es mejor estar con la boca cerrada- le cerro la boca y se alejo

Jack: bien, iré por los demás- dirigiéndose a la puerta

Elsa: claro- Jack se fue- ¿ahora qué hago?- observo toda la habitación, era grande pero fría y casi sin nada en el- ya sé que es lo que voy hacer

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON JACK…

Jack: chicos, ¿Por qué se fueron?

Merida: no queremos congelarnos, gracias por la oferta

Jack: no exageren ya se le paso el enojo, vamos- siguieron a Jack entran y se encuentran con una sorpresa, seis camas nuevecitas que se veían cómodas

Anna: ¿te las robaste?

Elsa: ehhh no yo las hice

Merida: ¿wow es impresionante y la cama matrimonial en la que dormíamos todos?

Elsa: emmmmmmmmmm bueno está en el armario jeje

Rapunzel: SHIIIIIII CAMAS NUEVAS- se recuesta en la primera que encuentra- y esta comoda

Hipo:- se sienta en otra- cierto

Anna: mmmmmm delicioso- acostada en otra´

Merida: por fin algo cómodo- se deja caer

Jack: no esta mal

Elsa: que descansen- en el lado izquierdo de la habitación primero estaba Hipo, luego Jack y después Merida y del lado derecho, primero Anna, luego Rapunzel y junta a la ventana Elsa, la rubia noto algo, una sombra demasiado conocida se acercaba- oh no- susurro

Merida: ¿Qué sucede?

Elsa: ESCONDANME YA

Jack: pero ¿Por qué?

Elsa: mi padre viene hacia acá- dijo alarmada

Anna: el colchón, escóndete detrás del colchón- metieron a Elsa al armario y fingieron estar dormidos, la aventura comenzaría

CONTINUARA…

**POR FIN ACABE, perdón por tardarme me voy adiós y saludos**


End file.
